Only Females Create Such Chaos
by Lila Regen
Summary: Trezlana and Keiza are going on a special kind of foreign exchange with their entire school to Hogwarts. Only these two girls carry dark secrets that won't end well if revealed can they keep them and still ruin everyones year?
1. Chapter 1

Keiza and Trezlana sat in their schools dining hall the tables were empty an oddity when they were normally adorned in food all hours of the day. Keiza's long blonde hair was falling loosely in her face as she chewed on a Special K granola bar she had brought from her muggle home along with thousands of other muggle treats shrunken in size to stay easily stored in a suitcase.

"What kind is that?" Trezlana whispered under the chatter of the dining hall.

"Chocolate Crisp Flavour." Keiza read off the crinkled package.

"Can I have some?" Trezlana asked. Keiza snapped some off without a word and put it in Trezlana's waiting hand. Keiza and Trezlana attended Unknown, a peculiar wizarding school on the coast of England. It was their sixth year and this year things would be very different. Instead of just wreaking havoc on their school they would also be torturing the students of another school. In a five second apparation they would arrive on the other side of England at the school of Hogwarts. In a short time it would be six and the students that clambered around the dining hall would clutch their suitcases and poof to the other side of England and attend a new school for an entire year.

This was harder for the paled youths Keiza and Trezlana than anyone else. After all Keiza's father had attended Hogwarts and Trezlana's brother was still attending Hogwarts. Keiza was born from a muggle mother named Lucia. She had made the mistake of getting drunk and sleeping with Sirius Black so many years ago she was protected by Dumbledore till she ten. She usually faked her last name now to avoid the uncomfortable subject of her father. Trezlana however had no choice but to lie. When she was born Voldmort was gaining power so her parents James and Lily Potter had separated her from her brother giving her to Dumbledore and hoping he wouldn't find them both. Voldmort didn't know there was another Potter in this world and he still didn't since she and Dumbledore had been hiding her since she was old enough to understand magic. Seeing Harry and knowing he had no idea he had real family would be too hard.

"OKAY!" Their Headmaster Thiamin shouted. "It is five minutes until we leave and I would just like to say a few last words. You will treat this school with the respect you treat ours. Of course with Keiza and Trezlana I expect more." This comment was followed by a string of laughter. "In all seriousness this is a great journey for all of us and you better enjoy it while it lasts because it will go by like that. Now please get ready to apperate we will have one minute to get into the Great Hall before the window to apperate in is closed. Follow Dumbledore's orders once we arrive." He shouted. The students got to their feet and shuffled around to gather up there books and anything else around them. Trezlana rubbed a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Thirty seconds." Headmaster Thiamin warned.

"Finish your candy." Trezlana warned.

"I need to adjust my shirt first." Keiza tried to fix her baggy t-shirt displaying The Joker asking "Why So Serious?"

"APPARATE!" Thiamin suddenly shouted.

People popped out of sight all around them with thunderous cracks. Trezlana quickly did the same arriving with a rushing head spin in the great hall. It was instantly visible as much brighter than their dining hall. She landed flat on her butt and rubbed her head it throbbed with the rush of movement and instant lack of air.

"Get off of me." Some one whined.

"Sorry Jareth I didn't mean to sit on you." Trezlana jumped to her feet and looked around. "Where's Keiza?"

"I don't know but clock is ticking." He checked his watched.

A thunderous crack over their heads and Keiza started was falling from the ceiling. "HEEEELP!" Keiza cried as she dropped toward the floor.

"Always making an entrance." Trezlana sighed and pulled her wand from her chunky heeled boot and aimed it at Keiza. One quick swish and flick and Keiza halted her fall no more than twenty feet from the ground.

"Thank you." Keiza sighed when her feet touched the ground. She let her suitcases fall on the floor beside her. "Oh craap!" Keiza sighed when she checked her pockets.

"What's wrong?" Trezlana demanded clicking her tongue as she fanned around to try and see Harry.

"I left my granola bar sitting on the dining table." Keiza pouted and wandered over to meet her Trezlana. Trezlana tugged at her skinny jeans and white tank top.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts; School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please gather around. Our students are organized into houses and colors even though I know your school does not do this I have extended the tables and there is plenty of open seats at each table. Take your seat at anyone of your pick and we have already set up rooms for each of you. Your luggage will be arriving there now now." Dumbledore flicked his hands and their luggage was pulled from their grip and began to move out the door.

"NO, NO, NO!" One girl screamed chasing her after her purse as it soared from her grasp out of the great hall. Trezlana laughed to her self and glanced around again. She could see Harry sitting at one table talking with Ron and Hermione. They glanced ever few seconds over at the gathering of people. Trezlana knew a lot about Harry and his two friends epidemics over the last five years since Dumbledore sent very regular letters about them. It felt weird knowing so much about him and him knowing so little about her.

"Your quidditch team will be playing against our quittich team I trust." Dumbledore smiled at the mass of people.

"Is it fair for them to be playing against us?" Trezlana smirked. She was fairly cocky with her skills as the seeker.

"Yes and Jareth? You are Captain when are try outs?" Head Master Thiamin asked.

"Tomorrow I suppose." He shrugged.

"Now everyone it is time for dinner, please take your seats at any of the tables." Dumbledore smiled.

"Okay let's go sit with Harry and his crew." Trezlana strolled toward the table and paused when she saw Keiza making a bee-line around students for the table Draco was sitting at.

"You are coming with me." Trezlana grabbed Keiza's arm and began pulling her toward the table.

"I wanna annoy Malfoy." Keiza pouted staying firm in her position between the two tables.

"I can't face Harry alone." Trezlana pulled against Keiza's resistance.

"Than why face him at all." Keiza shrugged and stepped closer to Draco's table. Trezlana nearly ripped her arm from the socket and hauled her toward the new table, sitting her down diagonally to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello." Keiza smiled when she took her seat.

"Hi." Hermione smiled eager to eat the new people.

"I'm Keiza blaaaaaaaaa….rrrr…flagon….White. I'm Keiza White." Keiza smiled and shrugged off the peculiar looks.

"Last name still a color I see?" Trezlana chuckled under her breathe.

"This is Trezlana Pumpernickel." Keiza smirked.

"WHAT!" Trezlana shouted. She tried to ignore the wondrous looks about Trezlana not knowing her own last name. "I…mean soo nice to meet you." Trezlana shook Hermione's awaiting open hand.

"What's the Unknown like?" Dean demanded from a few seats down he was eaves dropping.

"It's dark…everything is very happy here." Keiza sighed covering her eyes from the bright light,

"It's an interesting idea for you guys to come here." Hermione smiled eager to learn about their education.

"Do we get to watch the try outs?" Harry suddenly perked up.

"Try outs for what?" Keiza was shoveling down pieces of chicken breast.

"Keiza you have chicken on your neck." Trezlana laughed. Keiza quickly rubbed it off looking embarrassed.

"Try outs for what?" Trezlana repeated Keiza's words.

"Quidditch." Ron smiled.

"You want to come see our try outs?" Keiza looked confused she defiantly should have slept last night.

Trezlana made a shushing motion with a smirk forming on her lips.. Keiza beat her over the head with her chicken leg in retaliation.

"Ew it's greasy." Trezlana whined rubbing it out of her hair.

"Don't let them come they just want to check out the competition." Pavon the Chaser came out of no where wedging him self between Trezlana and Keiza.

"Well at least they would have some help." Trezlana smirked. "Your Seeker aren't you Harry?"

"Yes best one here." He gloated.

"Maybe you were last year. I hope it felt good while it lasted." Trezlana smirked.

"Wow you and Harry sure do look a lot alike Trezlana." Pavon suddenly pointed out. Trezlana caught Keiza's eye panic appearing in our eyes. Pavon was right they were almost the same person. Harry was the spitting image of James and Trezlana was a black haired Lilly.

"Blimey he's right Harry she could be your sister." Ron gasped choking on his potatoes.

"I don't see it." Seamus rubbed his head.

"Why would you we are two totally different people and we have different parents and my birthday is…February 31st." Trezlana blurted.

"I'm gonna be the first person to point out there is no 31st day in February." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh…I knew that." Trezlana sighed. A long silence trailed after her finally comment.

"NO RONALD I SAID LATER!" Keiza shouted.

Everyone starting laughing and the heat was off Trezlana. Hermione spit her pumpkin juice on to Seamus.

"Oh I'm sorry Seamus." Hermione gasped.

"It's okay the day a girl wants Ron is defiantly a day its okay to spit juice on me." He laughed and dodged a bun soaring past his head.

After desert the head of houses lead them back to their rooms and they did the same. Trezlana and Keiza followed the rest of the girls to the dorm they were directed too. Chattering about the new school and the people they had met.

It was a lot to talk about when you felt like you had stepped through the looking glass into a parallel universe. Unknown was dark with Black and Blood Red school colors in Hogwarts people were sorted into houses and given bright nice colors. Hogwarts was brightly lit when the Unknown was dark and sometimes damp from prolonged rain in the winter since it was such an old building the founder had used but never restored. No one bothered changing it to this day the dampness was just common and part of the schools charm.

"Draco sure is cute." One girl smiled.

"Draco my little cousin? He's not cute." Keiza laughed.

"That's your…little cousin? I thought you were half blood?" She accused.

"Why's that matter?" Keiza demanded silencing her at once.

Keiza fell back with Trezlana for a private conversation. "Great brother sister bonding." Keiza sighed clearly annoyed Trezlana had dragged her away from Draco.

"When your brother thinks you're any other Trezlana Pumpernickel it's hard to bond, and thank you for that name by the way it is just magical." Trezlana sighed silently regretting that she didn't talk more.

"It didn't seem hard to bond with the rest of the table." Keiza smiled.

"Well they are just people." Trezlana had lost sight of the rest of the girls.

"And what's Harry a tree?" Keiza prodded.

"He may as well be." Trezlana sighed she saw the girls from Unknown gathered around one portrait of a girl brandishing a wand.

"Chocolate Frogs." Evelyn said to the portrait in an angry voice.

"Can't you be patient I'm modeling?" The portrait argued. She struck another fierce pose then another gesture about with her wand. "Some one get out a camera."

"YOU'RE A PICTURE!" Evelyn shouted. The lady glared and her and swung open with a bitter look. The portrait hole lead them up a path of stairs into their common room. The dorm looked exactly like it did back at Unknown. A peculiar couch in one corner made from comics of muggle news papers. A type writer on a shaky looking desk by the fire place they even had that horrific portrait of a creepy old lady reading a fat book.

"They must have raided our dorm to get all this stuff." Evelyn smiled running her fingers on the chair made of jeans. There was even pockets and buckets and zippers.

"Oh no!" Angelina gasped.

"You don't think that means they saw…," Keiza faded off.

"How couldn't they see it?" Trezlana shook her head is despair.

"I told you not to keep the stuff for the prank in the room!" Some one shouted at Keiza.

"I didn't realize they were gonna raid it after we left they don't usually." Keiza sighed.

"What exactly was in the box?" Trezlana asked.

"Umm…a whip, a mask, milk and cucumbers (AN: Inside jokes sorry) and two The Rabbit vibrator's." Keiza was recalling from memory.

"What did you guys intend to do with all that?" Cecily was a quiet girl and didn't understand the prank.

"Plant it all in the boys room when they were asleep then tell a teacher we heard peculiar noses and get them all caught with that stuff." Keiza smiled at the genius of her plan.

"Don't forget the Cosmo magazine clippings about sex taped all over the walls." Trezlana laughed that one was her idea.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO TELL IF THIS IS OUR FURNITURE!" Keiza gasped and leaped across the news paper comic couch sitting behind it. "Crap!" She shouted when she returned to sight.

"What is it?" Everyone gasped in unison gathering around to look. In the back of the sofa where the wooden frame was, Keiza had carved: Keiza 01/23/04 3:22 AM: Insomnia makes you do crazy things.

"Oh crap!" Trezlana gasped rubbing her head.

"He didn't say anything to us maybe he didn't find anything." Evelyn pointed out.

"Where did you hide it Keiza?" Trezlana shook her shoulders.

"SHAKEN BABY SYNDROME!" Keiza shouted shoving Trezlana away.

"You need to remember?" Georgina whispered as if some one was eves dropping.

"I shrunk it down extra small like I do with my muggle food to smuggle it into the school then I put it on the canopy draping of my bed." Keiza thought taping her chin.

"If your bed is here…does that mean we can still do the prank?" Evelyn suddenly started smiling.

"Even better we can do the prank on another house!" Trezlana smiled.

"LET'S GO CHECK!" Keiza leaped over the couch again and ran up a flight of stairs.

"Our dorm was always this way Keiza." Trezlana sighed running up the stairs that go in the opposite direction.

Keiza bounded up the stairs and got to her bed and looked around the canopy. She could see a very small box sitting on the draping canopy. Keiza plucked it off and sat it on the floor. She pulled her wand from in-between her boot and her jeans and aimed it at the speck.

"Engorgio." She spilled and the box grew to it's regular size.

"This is perfect what house do we do it too?" Trezlana smiled digging through what was in the box to check its condition.

"I don't know we need to know the password and it has to be very late at night but so early that they will be waking up." Keiza thought. "I know you can seduce that Irish guy he was like in love with you…or at least he was in love with your low cut shirt."

"SHUT UP!" Trezlana threw one of The Rabbits at Keiza.

"Let's put all this stuff away and focus and going to bed." Cecily smiled sitting down on her bed.

"As boring as that sounds she is probably right we will put it all away we have try-outs tomorrow." Trezlana sighed. She got to her feet and opened her suitcase, pulling out a pair of boxers with bugs bunny printed all over them she pulled off her jeans and threw them down on the floor. Taking off her bra from underneath her tank top. They blew out the candles and soon the moon was the only light in the dorm. It hung from the sky full and bright as if hung from an unseen thread. It was silent in the room for a long time but Trezlana couldn't sleep, and judging by the constant movement in the bed next to her neither could Keiza. Trezlana was watching the movement in the dark as Keiza would flip around sigh and move around more. Finally she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Lumos." She whispered. Trezlana could see bits of light peaking around over the corners.

"What are you reading?" Trezlana whispered.

"Jesus given me a stroke. Death Note." Keiza answered from under the covers.

"Oh…" Trezlana sighed assuming this meant no conversation. After a while Keiza turned off her light and dropped her Death Note on the floor.

"I'm bored." She said to Trezlana.

"You assume I'm awake?" Trezlana asked.

"Well you are." Keiza shrugged. Trezlana nodded and turned over to face her.

"Why does this place still seem different?" Trezlana asked. This room was exactly the same and it still didn't feel like home.

"Well when we looked out our dorm window we could see the ocean." Keiza noted.

"And hear the ocean." Trezlana laughed.

"Remember one month into our first year when it was storming." Keiza was being nostalgic.

"And we cried the whole night?" Trezlana laughed.

They remained silent for a long time just enjoying each other's presence until Trezlana fell asleep. It was nearly 3am when she finally fell asleep.

Trezlana was awoken early the next morning when the springs on Keiza's bed screamed as she leaped up and down and shouted. "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS ALL BAKEY!"

Trezlana groaned and tried to roll over on her bed only to tumble to the floor and smash down on her elbow. "It's eggs and bakey you idiot."

"Let's go to breakfast." Keiza smiled and leaped off the bed. She was already showered with her make-up on and hair in place. She was fully dressed with the exception of her pajama shirt.

"Your not even fully dressed…IT'S SIX AM KEIZA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Trezlana shouted laying her head on the floor.

"I've been up like…a long time." Keiza smiled.

"I felt you stuff pipe cleaners up my nose." Trezlana growled as she stumbled down to the shower and returned shortly with her hair in a loose dry bun. A towel wrapped around her body.

"I'm up way to early Keiza this isn't okay." Trezlana sighed rubbing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I thought we would get an early breakfast." Keiza smiled lying down on her bed. "It is try outs today the whole bloody school is gonna show up and you know it."

"I know but seeing Harry will suck I'm better off staying here." Trezlana was struggling to search around her clothes.

"You want to get to know Harry don't you?" Keiza prodded.

"Of course." Trezlana nodded. She pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and I brown tank top.

"Then quidditch is the way to go. Dumbledore always writes letters to you about him and he loves quidditch he's really good at it." Keiza smiled.

"He is and I would hate to take that away from him." Trezlana sighed.

"Confident now aren't we?" Keiza smirked.

"Have you ever seen me play?" Trezlana sighed.

"I deal with the big balls Trezlana." Keiza sighed but burst out laughing at what she had just said. Trezlana joined in on the string of laughter.

Trezlana calmed down enough to spread brown eye liner on her lid and add black mascara.

"The natural look totally suits you. Now you can seduce Seamus so we can get the password." Keiza smiled.

"Shut up." Trezlana grabbed an eyeliner pencil from next to her and threw it at Keiza.

"Oh your barking mad not too snog him, Irishmen are great." Keiza laughed.

"Shut up it's already quarter after seven maybe we should get going." Trezlana got to her feet and struggled into her tight converse. Grabbing a book out of her open suitcase.

"I thought you didn't wanna go too early." Keiza accused.

"We will get to know the people that are down their." Trezlana smiled.

"Good idea." Keiza shoved her puma's onto her feet and chased Trezlana out the portrait hole.

"You better be ready Jareth won't go easy on you, he will want to show off this try out." Keiza smiled when we moved down the corridor.

"Remember who you're talking to." Trezlana smirked shoving Keiza hard in to the corridor wall.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in the great hall after a few moments Keiza struggling to button up her pajama shirt. Trezlana had noticed that it had been buttons all wrong when they were in the halls. Its monkey patterns now matched up perfectly. Along with Keiza and Trezlana small gatherings of other students were flowing into the hall in messy outfits and tiredly done hair yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. The had two whole days to just get used too new vibe of Hogwarts before jumping into school and classes. Today they would be having try-outs for the Unknown. They had only brought third years to seventh years on the exchange so it was safe to say almost everyone would want to try-out.

Trezlana and Keiza stood in the door of the great hall scanning the tables for a place to sit. They zeroed in on a blonde girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table. They both nodded and approached her.

"Hi." Keiza smiled sitting on her right.

"I'm Trezlana and this is Keiza." She sat on her left.

"Nice to meet you I'm Luna." She smiled. "You're from the Unknown aren't you?"

"Of course." Keiza smiled showing off her white teeth.

"Why aren't you sitting with those girls?" Trezlana gestured to the girls sitting away from Luna on the other side of the table. They were giggling snottily and glancing over toward them. Hair perfectly done and obvious make up on their pursed faces.

"Never mind don't hang out with them." Keiza warned scanning over their tube tops and miniskirts.

"They don't like me just as well…I suspect Nargles." Luna's smile seemed forced and a little angry.

"What?" Trezlana raised a confused eyebrow.

"Nargles." Luna explained as if they had just heard her wrong.

"Oh of course." Keiza smiled but them looked confused when she caught Trezlana's eye. Trezlana spooned scrambled eggs onto the plate in front of her. "I need cinnamon to put on this."

"That's disgusting." Trezlana grumbled rubbing Jelly onto her toast.

"Try outs are today right?" Trezlana asked in a daze from the early morning.

"Yes I'm not sure when knowing Jareth it will be right after breakfast." Keiza took a drink of coffee.

"I'm so not in the mood to fly around." Trezlana slammed her head on the table missing her plate my less than a millimeter.

"You always like to fly." Keiza scanned Trezlana in wonderment.

"I know I just never have to try out in front of a bunch of Hogwarts students." Trezlana explained.

"Hogwarts students or your tree?" Keiza corrected.

"My tree….OH!" Trezlana gasped realizing Keiza meant Harry. "Not just my tree."

"You planted a tree on the quidditch pitch. Dumbledore will be very angry." Luna gasped.

"No, no, no." Trezlana waved her hands.

"Just near the pitch." Keiza smiled glad she could save Trezlana's ass from another bad lie.

This made Trezlana remember the first time she had met Keiza. They first met when they were two but Trezlana didn't remember that it was when they attended muggle kindergarten and Keiza had to lie to everyone, since Trezlana was so bad at it.

"Hey girls you all ready to try out soon as I'm done some bacon and eggs." Jareth patted both of them on their shoulders and made his way too a group of girls at the Hufflepuff table.

"I haven't seen Snape around anywhere." Keiza sighed glancing around the staff table.

"Me either I wanted to see our hooked nose buddy." Trezlana glanced around.

"HOOK NOSE HOOK NOSE!" They shouted at the same time placing their fingers on the side of their nose to make a hook and gesturing around.

"You too are talking about Snape?" Luna looked astounded.

"Of course I love our little Snivvelous." Keiza laughed demonically.

"TIME TO GO!" Jareth suddenly leaped to his feet. Trezlana looked around confused.

"Everyone isn't even here yet…it's not even nine." Keiza laughed checking her watch.

"FINE! Meet me at the pitch at eleven SHARP!" He shouted the last word. Trezlana and Keiza exchanged wondering glances they had over two hours.

"We're going to find professor hook nose." Trezlana leaped to her feet and Keiza chased after her.

Keiza grabbed her arm. "Wait, where are we going to find him."

"Umm…excuse me." Trezlana approached a few girls who sat at the Ravenclaw table. "What class does Severus Snape teach?"

"Potions." They nodded gravely clearly Snape wasn't popular.

"Thank you." Keiza turned to leave but stopped. "Where is Potions?"

"The dungeons." They answered again. Keiza nodded her thanks and tore across the great hall with Trezlana struggling to keep up. They sped down towards the dungeons. Arriving to see at least ten doors with no idea which one lead to the Potions class room. The first few were locked and one was an empty broom closet. Finally after at least five minutes of searching and three stolen key rings later they stumbled across the Potions room.

The familiar greasy haired specimen was sitting behind his desk scribbling something down on a book in front of him. "SNIVELOUS!" The two girls screamed in unison running over to embrace Snape.

"What have I told you girls about calling me that?" Snape demanded he thrash about to remove their grasp.

"I don't remember. What are you eating?" Trezlana demanded snatching up the Dunk-a-roos that were sitting on Snape's desk.

"Mmm I love this kind, good choice." Keiza smiled dipping her finger in the icing.

"What's all that?" Trezlana plopped her self on Snape's desk and craned her neck to read the parchment.

"Nothing that concerns you until you come to my class." Snape growled her folded the sliver of parchment and put it away in his desk drawer.

"Please Snape I major in Potions and Keiza well…I can help her." Keiza snorted at Trezlana, Potions was a whole other language to her.

"HEY! I carried you through Transfiguration." Keiza hissed dipping another cookie shaped like SpongeBob in the icing.

"Exactly we are a team." Trezlana smiled. "There is no lesson plan you can throw at us that we won't master."

"We will see about that. Shouldn't you girls be going to do Quidditch? The ability to chase a shiny ball is one of the best traits your father passed onto you is it not?" He smiled at Trezlana. Trezlana pursed her lips. Any chance Snape had to take a jab at Trezlana's father he took.

"We have time and we wanted to see our favorite little McDonalds burger." Keiza smirked gesturing to Snape's hair.

"What's that mean?" Snape demanded. Trezlana roared with laughter at the jab towards Snape's greasy hair. Keiza snuck off the desk and into the supplies closet coming out with a couple different vials filled with different potions.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" Snape shouted snatching them from Keiza's grip.

"How long do you need to be ready for Quidditch? We need to be standing on the pitch at eleven, you know Jareth he'll saw us into little pieces."

"Well what time is it?" Keiza asked as she struggled to get a bottle of Vertesirum from Snape.

"It's…9:18." Trezlana read off her watch.

"Alright we should go I wanna make sure I have my gloves I don't even know where I packed them." Keiza released the bottle making Snape tumble back words into the supplies closet.

"By Snivelous." Trezlana smirked and shut the closet door. The laughed as they trotted away and toward the moving staircases. It took them much longer then planned to get to their common room.

It was dead silent and completely empty in the common room. They shrugged and ran back up to their dorm. Trezlana dropped onto her bed and took in the complete comfort.

"I need to find my gloves." Keiza dug around in her open suitcase.

"Don't be a baby you don't need your gloves you handle the big balls remember." Trezlana laughed at the memory that seemed like it was a long time ago for only being a few hours.

"It's not the balls that matter Trezlana…it's how many times you score." Keiza smirked. She snatched up her broom from beside her bed.

"That's amazing of you. Just don't be the one getting scored on." Trezlana scoffed. "Either way just grab my broom and put it near me so I can nap for a while."

"I should change my shirt." Keiza gasped when she saw she still wore her pajama shirt. She ran over to her open suitcase and pulled on a white wife beater.

"Your bra is purple." Trezlana sighed when she glanced up at Keiza.

"My god!" Keiza gasped. It was very clear she wore a bra under her shirt. Keiza changed quickly and pulled a grey hoddie on over her head. Trezlana pulled off her converse and reached down beside her bed to grab her flat soled boots. Shoving her wand in them when she zipped them on effortlessly.

"It's pretty nice out." Trezlana noted looking out the window at the hot sun beating down on the grass.

"Sure, sure let's just focus on getting down there in time." Keiza sighed. Trezlana sat up angrily and pulled on a brown zip up sweater from nearby. She rubbed her tired burning eyes, got to her feet and stumbled down into the common room. Where she promptly collapsed onto the jeans chair and looked around. "You know that picture always creeped me out." Trezlana chuckled gesturing to the picture that was a large gathering of google eyes glued to a picture.

"I agree it's very weird." Keiza laughed. She sat herself on the arm of the chair. "You ready to secure a spot on the team."

"Nope." Trezlana laughed but got to her feet and left the portrait hole anyways.

They arrived on the quidditch pitch just moments after everyone else. Jareth was standing around waiting for them to enter.

"OKAY! Let's organize this. People who want to be the Seeker stand over there. People who want to be the Keeper stand over there. Anyone who wants the last two Chaser spots huddle around there and any aspiring Beaters stand here." Jareth shouted. Everyone formed their small groups in the gestured area. This action took much more work than it should have. Keiza scanned her huddle to only to see maybe ten people including her trying to be a Chaser. Trezlana looked over everyone surrounding her and saw at least seven people. Everyone wanted to be the Keeper and the Beaters apparently.

"BEATERS! You will go first. I'm setting lose six bludgers. Anyone who gets knocked off their brooms is out. Last two remaining in the air get the position." Jareth kicked open a shaking box and the bludgers shot straight up into the air. The Beaters straddled their brooms and shot up into the air wielding their bats. It didn't take long for two of them to be off their brooms using their wands to call them back and land safely. They would make their way to the stand and take their seats to watch everyone else try out. It came down to one boy and the two Beaters from last year and two large girls referred to as Grunt 1 and Grunt 2. Grunt 1 took aim and struck the boy hard in the chest with a bludger. He tumbled to the ground and took his seat at the stands. Now that they know who their beaters will be, it was their job to charm the bludgers and get them down. After a few moments it was time for the Seekers and the Chasers to try out.

"I'm going to set free the snitch the first Seeker to get it is our new Seeker." Jareth explained and he opened his fist. The snitch hovered for a moment before shooting off into the air. Trezlana worried her bottom lip between her teeth and scanned around the seats, everyone was filtering down from the castle to watch. She could see Harry taking a seat on the stands near by.

"As for my future Chasers you are going to split into teams of five, the team to score five points first beats out the other team then we split the winning team up. Each hoop is only worth one point. GO!" Jareth explained. They all flew into the air and began fluttering around eager to start. Trezlana looked around fiercely for the snitch but it was Keiza who was busy. She held the ball desperately in her grasp and flew around the members for the other team. She set it over her head to Pavon who was flying above her. He snapped it up and passed it to another boy who drilled it into the goal post. The other team had the ball and Keiza was struggling to beat the other wanna-be Chaser to the net. She kicked the back of his broom hard causing him to drop the ball.

Across the pitch Trezlana stood nonchalantly on her broom high above the game to trying to spot the snitch. A shimmering gold light shot past her face followed by two of the Seekers trying out. Trezlana leaped down onto her broom and shot off after them quickly only to be followed by the rest of the students trying out.

Keiza slammed another shot into the hoop giving Pavon a whole hearted high-five. This made the score 4-4 with the last goal winning. She rushed to get the ball from the boy on the opposing team. She grabbed it easily from his grip and passed it to Pavon. He was instantly swarmed by other players and he passed the ball off to a red headed girl. She fumbled on the pass to Keiza. It was about to soar straight into the opposing players grip. The goal post was only ten feet away.

"NO!" Keiza screamed and lunged from her broom clutching the quaffel in her arms and slammed it through the hoop.

"I DID IT!" She shouted happy to have won the game. Everyone moved away and touched on the ground.

"HELP!" She screamed dangling from the hoop.

Trezlana heard the plea from across the pitch. She glanced over the see Keiza clutching for dear life to the center goal post.

"God dammit Keiza." Trezlana hissed as she pulled out of the line and made her way down to her.

"That was a slam dunk!" Keiza smiled when Trezlana pulled her onto her broom.

"This isn't Basketball Keiza." Trezlana reminded.

Keiza followed the Seekers with her eyes that flowed in a line to get the Snitch that sailed in from of them. "How are you gonna catch them."

"Relax." Trezlana smirked and she dropped Keiza onto the grass and shot back up after them. She arrived at the back of the line up of Seekers chasing the snitch. Trezlana panned around the area for the most part they were flying in a straight line. She slowly got to her feet on her broom and lunged off it. She barely managed to land on the back of the boy flying in front of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed.

"Winning!" Trezlana smirked. She waited for a moment to leap onto the shoulders of the next girl. She was five people away from the snitch now. Her broom rocketed down to the grass behind her. It landed with a poof in the sand surrounding the goal posts.

Trezlana paused as they turned a corner before jumping onto the shoulders of the next girl.

"What the hell is she doing!" Keiza gasped from the ground as they organized new teams.

"Apparently she's creative." Pavon chuckled pulling her back to Jareth's side. Keiza watched in horror along with the rest of the stadium as Trezlana leaped from one Seeker to the next wobbling with each jump.

Trezlana leaped over three more people and wobbled fiercely nearly falling to her death. She was two people away now. Trezlana took a deep breathe and leaped over to the next boy. The Snitch changed directions seconds before she landed on his back. She almost fell but clutched the end of his broom and began pulling him down.

"Dammit Trezlana must you be a totally psycho." He hissed.

"Whatever keeps the day alive." Trezlana clawed her way up his back till she was standing straight up on his shoulders and he was nearly falling down.

"You have a hole in your pants." He smirked. Trezlana squealed and leaped onto the shoulders of the last person in the line, hovering only a few feet from the snitch. If Trezlana didn't time this right she would just crash into the girl she was standing on. Trezlana held steady on her shoulders and inhaled deeply pushing hard off her shoulders and barley clutching the cold metal in her hand. After only a few seconds of triumph Trezlana began rocketing to the Earth at terminal velocity.

"I did not think this through." Trezlana sighed. She struggled to unzip her boot and get her wand.

Keiza stood on the grass looking up at her friend as she tumbled to the earth, looking surprisingly calm even as the rest of crowd screamed in horror. "She has her wand on her."

Trezlana lost her wand in the wind and it started to fall away from her faster than she was.

"CRAP!" Trezlana screamed she faced the ground with her arms stretched out to get her wand. If she could just have it she could summon her broom. The ground was closing in and her broom needed time to get to her. Finally she reached forward and snapped up the wand in her hand. "ACCIO BROOM!" She shouted. Her broom wiggled from its position in the sand and began to shoot up after her. The ground coming in fast with her broom only half was too her. She could feel her sweat building up on the snitch was squeezing so hard she thought it may shatter into dust.

"TREZLANA!" Keiza screamed running toward the place her friend would hit the ground. Only five feet from the ground Trezlana grabbed her broom and cushioned her fall and she hit hard on the earth.

"Are you okay?" Keiza demanded as she collapsed by her side.

"Yeah, yeah I just rolled my ankle." Trezlana rubbed her throbbing ankle.

"That was soo cool!" Jareth smiled as he ran by her side and shook her hand. "You're gonna be such a good Seeker!"

Trezlana looked up at the stands to see everyone standing up trying to get a good look at what at happened.

"Well I was a good Seeker last year." Trezlana pointed out as she sat up. It felt like the ground was moving underneath her she was sure she was still falling.

"Just go to the stands." Keiza scoffed helping Trezlana to her feet and guiding her towards the direction the Grunts had gone.

Keiza sighed with relief and ran to Jareth as he picked her to be with Pavon, no surprises they were going to win. He sent another boy away and the other team of two was prepared to battle. Keiza climbed up on her broom and shot off getting the quaffel with ease and swerving around the other men. Pavon grabbed the ball when she shot it off toward him. He booted it through the hoop with his foot. Keiza smashed into the boy who started with the ball and stole it from his grasp; she threw it as hard as she could across the pitch. It soared into the lowest hoop past the other team trying to catch it. Evelyn whom was the girl from the other team started with the ball and swerved jagged motions around everyone to get it in the hoop.

"Damn you!" Keiza barked as she swerved around beside Pavon and floated in front of him. She would smash into anyone who came close to getting near him, almost throwing Evelyn from her broom. Trezlana stumbled up into the stands beside Grunt 1 and Grunt 2 to watch her friends. Pavon threw the ball with all his might toward the goal post but it went to low and bounced off landing with a few bounces on the ground. Keiza gasped and shot down after it tumbling from her broom onto the ground to grab it. Only to find everyone else was joining her on the ground too.

"GO LONG!" Keiza shouted to Pavon who ran around the other team and leaped into the air to catch the ball in his hands. He was tackled by the boy on Evelyn's team. They both had their hands on the ball and were wrestling for it desperately.

"THIS IS NOT FOOTBALL!" Jareth shouted running over to them.

"No it's Basketball!" Keiza perked up as she clutched the ball with Evelyn holding her in a headlock.

She spotted Pavon climbing onto his broom and threw it into his arms. He soared up into the air and slammed it through the hoop.

"YES!" Keiza shouted. They were now only three points from winning, the other team having only scored one. Keiza and Pavon scored one more point as quickly as possible. Keiza tried to jump on Evelyn but didn't move fast enough as Evelyn scored a goal. Pavon grabbed the ball and they began passing it back and forth in many different ways. Pavon threw to low and the ball was going underneath her. Keiza held onto her broom with as much strength in her wrist as possible and dropped under her broom. She caught the ball hard in her stomach; Keiza held it with her free wrist and passed it with all her might to Pavon who smashed it like a volleyball into the goal.

Keiza couldn't resist smiling; her move had been pretty immaculate. She held her broom with both her hands as it lowered her down onto the ground. Only one thing left to do. Make the Keepers try out. There was an annoying sixteen people who wanted to be the Keeper and all they had to do was save the shots Keiza and Pavon were hurling at them with all their might. Keiza spent more effort trying to get the balls past the keepers than she had trying out for her own position. Gregory saved all four attempted shots and won as the Keeper. Trezlana and Keiza met up on the pitch and embraced happy to have gotten their places.

"Good job!" Trezlana smiled clapping her on the back.

"I thought you were gonna die." Keiza wailed.

"At least I didn't pretend I was playing Basketball." Trezlana laughed receiving an angry shove from Keiza.

"Let's just go get lunch I'm hungry. Falling to your death takes a lot out of you." Trezlana laughed as they stumbled out of the pitch.

"Who are we sitting with?" Keiza asked.

"Who ever we feel enjoys are company most." Trezlana smiled. They moved slowly back up the pitch chuckling along side Grunt 1 and Grunt 2 neither of whom said much.

"Trezlana is leaving the pitch she does look hurt." Hermione jumped up.

"Of course she's hurt did you see the way she landed." Harry pointed out.

"I think for your sake Potter and Weasely you better hope she's hurt. Must be hard having a seeker around that's better than you." Malfoy was standing behind them with his drones.

"She is not better than me." Harry growled. Ron snorted with laughter but stopped when Hermione hit him over the head.

Once the last of the people tried out everyone made there way back into the school Keiza was helping Trezlana limp down a few empty corridors.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Keiza asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"No time soon." Trezlana grumbled.

"Why not he will be delighted. You're his sister Trezlana. Harry will be so happy he actually has real family." Keiza smiled. They rounded the corner to see Hermione standing there with her mouth gaping open at them.

"You're his what?" She whispered.


End file.
